


Help

by givemeraki



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alpha Thor (Marvel), Alpha!Thor, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, First Time, Loki's First Heat, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Loki (Marvel), Omega Verse, Thorki - Freeform, first heat, omega!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 11:35:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15000053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemeraki/pseuds/givemeraki
Summary: Loki Laufeyson was an omega. And despite being eighteen, he still hadn’t got his heat yet.





	Help

Loki Laufeyson sat at his desk staring at the mess that was his Physics notes. Finals week was right around the corner and he had to cram as much information as he could. He’d been studying for almost two hours. Quite a way to spend a Saturday. He sighed, running his hand through his hair. There was a faint noise coming from the livingroom. He got up and went there to see Thor sitting on the couch watching some sitcom. Loki joined him. He gave the blond an incredulous look.

“How can you be so relaxed with finals coming up?”

Thor turned to look at him. He didn’t understand why everyone was so stressed. It was just a bunch of exams. Nothing to freak out about.

“Well exams are important, but even so it’s not worth getting too anxious about such a thing,” he smiled. “I’ve done my studies so i am prepared for whatever is to come.”  
Loki switched his gaze to the ground before him. It would be wrong to say finals were the only thing he was worried about. The other thing on his mind was that his first heat hadn’t happened yet. He read in a lot of sources that omegas start getting heats anywhere between thirteen to seventeen. Loki was already eighteen, where was the heat?

“ Actually there is something else bothering me brother. It has been for quite some time.” He exhaled. What if he had to see a doctor? What if something was wrong with him? The idea of having someone poke and prod him was utterly terrifying.

“I haven’t had my first heat yet. I’m eighteen years old and i still haven’t had my first heat. I’m afraid that something is wrong with me, that my body isn’t functioning properly. What if my heat is more intense beacuse it is late? What if it happens when i’m unprepared? I’m very scared brother.” Loki couldn’t look at Thor’s face. He crossed his arms. He knew Thor wouldn’t take his worries seriously. What would _he_ know? He’d probably just laugh it off like everything else.

Thor grabbed the remote and turned off the TV. He scooted closer to Loki and put a hand on his shoulder.

“Look at me.” Loki faced his brother.

“It’s normal that you’re concerned. I understand. But heats can happen after seventeen too Loki. Not need to worry so much. And i believe when your first heat comes, you can handle it as well as anything before. Also, let’s say there is a problem with you, we’ll just see a doctor. That’s what they’re for aren’t they?” Thor smiled. He sounded optimistic. Well he _was_ optimistic. Heats happened to every omega. Some get their firsts early and some get them late. What could possibly be wrong?

Loki’s expression changed from blank to angry in a matter of seconds. He qucikly pushed off Thor’s hands and stood up.

“What do you mean ‘you can handle’ it? Of course i can handle it! I never said i couldn’t! And why would you say you understand? You don’t! And i don’t want some doctor to lay me down and touch me everywhere. The mere thought of that is horrifying!” He yelled. Thor could only look up in confusion. “And what the hell do you think i am? Some _weak_ omega who worries over everything?”

There was a hint of red on Loki’s face. He was breathing deeply. Although he stopped shouting, the rise and fall of his shoulders was visible. He was still staring Thor in the eyes. The blond opened his mouth to speak, but changed his mind and decided to keep his silence for a few more moments. He was baffled. When he spoke, he couldn’t think of much to say. “I-I’m sorry.” Thor stood up and hesitantly got closer to Loki. As soon as the words left his mouth, Loki started to cry. The blond moved to hug him. But before he could do so, Loki backed away.

“Don’t touch me!” Rubbing his eyes, he left the room. Thor stood still for a second, trying to proccess what happened. With an arm reaching out, he went after Loki. “Hold on i’m sorry! Please let m-“ before he finished his sentence, Loki shut his room’s door in Thor’s face. He took a step back. His arm fell to his side. The blond rubbed his neck. “What will i do now?” he mumbled. Thor could hear Loki crying. It made his heart break. He coughed lightly and knocked the door. “May i come in brother?”

“No…Maybe…” Loki had his back against the door. He didn’t know why he was crying. He fell to his side. A while later he was weeping quietly. Thor was still at the door, waiting for any kind of response from Loki. Loki stood up. He’d stopped crying. His eyes were red and puffy. He opened the door to let Thor in.

When the door opened, Thor was rather surprised. He’d rarely see Loki cry. Now the boy was in front of him, head hanging low with a tear-stained face. Loki sniffled. “I’m sorry.” He almost threw himself at the blond. He buried his face in his shoulder in embarrasment. Thor tightly wrapped his arms around the other boy. “It’s alright, everything’s fine.” Loki stayed in Thor’s arms and breathed in his scent. There was someting comforting about being held by his ‘brother’. Even though he saw Thor as a rival to himself, there was deep yearning within him to be loved and protected by the blond. He couldn’t tell where this strange desire came from.

The room they were in got warm for some reason. Loki felt himself sweating. He pulled away.

“It’s rather hot. Aren’t you feeling it?” He asked Thor. The answer he got was a confused look followed by, “No, but it kind of smells funny. Let me open the window.” Thor walked towards the window and opened it. Loki sat on the corner of his bed. There was a breeze coming through and yet he was sweating more. He tugged at his collar. Why was he sweating? And more importantly why did he feel scared all of a sudden?

Thor took slow steps towards Loki. His brother looked…scared? His skin was gleaming with sweat. A mild but oh so sweet scent was coming from him. The scent of an omega in heat. Loki put his legs on the bed and leaned against the headboard. He felt a wetness between his legs.

_Oh no._

He started shaking. He knew what was happening: He was emitting a scent meant to attract alphas. And he was in the same room with one. Surprisingly, Thor didn’t look like he was going to pounce him. Instead he looked concerned. The blond pushed back a strand of Loki’s hair and intertwined their hands. “Don’t be so frightened, i’m right here brother.” Thor was trying to be gentle. Even though the smell in the air didn’t let him think clearly, he knew he had to comfort Loki. But he didn’t know for how long he could keep himself. He just wanted to _take_ Loki.

“D-Don’t go.” The other boy was crying again. He felt so hot. His hair was stuck to his skin now. The wetness between his legs was unbearable. There was an ache in his hole, as if he needed someone to fill him. He gripped Thor’s hand tighter. “Help me. Please.” He begged with tears streaming down his face. Sobs escaped his mouth. His legs were shaking no matter how tight he shut them. He looked so _vulnerable_. A shaking, crying and desperate omega. It was mortifying.

The other boy let Loki’s delicious scent fill his head. Now, he could only act on instinct. He got on the bed, positioning himself on top of Loki. Loki let go of his hand. Thor brought his nose to Loki’s neck and breathed deeply. He licked a stripe up the area. It took a lot of self-control not to mark him right then. He grabbed Loki’s head and smashed their lips together in a hungry kiss. Loki’s hands immediately went under Thor’s shirt, exploring every inch of his chest. The blond pulled away, short of breath. He hastily took off Loki’s black t-shirt, nearly ripping it in the proccess. Loki did the same to him. Not long after, both of their clothes were strewn across the floor and the only sound in the room was their moans. Thor fucking Loki into the matress and Loki moaning in appreciation.

“More, more!” Loki had come twice already. And yet the heat didn’t subside. It felt amazing to have Thor, _his “brother”_ , inside of him. The other boy was also in bliss, he had his grip around Loki’s middle. He’d left a trail of hickeys down his chest, the dark red contrasting with his pale skin. Loki’s back arched off the bed as his orgasm ripped through him. It was a beautiful sight. Thor shot his load inside of him with a loud grunt. He collapsed on top of Loki. Thor went soft, still inside him. They were panting heavily with their faces flushed. The taller boy pulled out and lay next to Loki. They held hands once again.

Moments later, laughter replaced the sound of sex. Thor held Loki close to his chest as they talked about their newfound love for eachother.  
“Thank you for helping me brother.” Loki’s smile brightened up his entire face. It was hard to believe that not long ago he was in tears. Thor’s response was to kiss his temple. “I told you, no need to worry.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the characterisation was ok. This is my first omegaverse fic and first Thorki fic. Please leave a comment and kudos :) Thanks for reading!


End file.
